<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Проблемы межпространственных отношений by KatrinaKeynes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379255">Проблемы межпространственных отношений</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKeynes/pseuds/KatrinaKeynes'>KatrinaKeynes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV), X-Men (Movieverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>'cause we don't know how it ends yet, Drama, Evan Peters!Pietro from WandaVision is Mephisto (or something like that), Everybody Lives, F/M, Future Fic, Gen, Is this Crack treated seriously?, Peter is from X-men movieverse, Post-Canon, SO, a bit of humor, almost, au i guess, but it's the right kind of pain, me @ every new fic that I wrote, not very good humor too (courtesy of Peter), that show is pure pain, the hell spawn comment sent me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:47:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKeynes/pseuds/KatrinaKeynes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Питер Максимов знакомится с родственниками. Почти с родственниками.<br/>И не то чтобы очень удачно.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Maximoff &amp; Wanda Maximoff, Peter Maximoff &amp; the twins, Wanda Maximoff/Vision</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Проблемы межпространственных отношений</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>...я втайне надеялась, что ещё долго не буду ничего писать под эгидой MCU, но чувства есть чувства. Тем более, ВандаВижн пока лучшее, что MCU выдавала за многие годы.<br/>(Я хотела отделаться драбблом, какого чёрта...)</p><p>Даже если антагонистом сериала окажется Мефисто, сомневаюсь, что он будет им в привычном виде. От Агнес подозрения постарались отвести, значит, можно ждать даже двойного удара. Или это всё одна Агата.</p><p>В любом случае, ни на что не претендую, просто очень захотелось.<br/>AU, потому что мы ещё точно не знаем, чем закончится сериал (по можем догадываться, что ничем хорошим, хаха).<br/>(В этом условном вёрсе под маской рекаста Пьетро прячется вариация Мефисто; а в будущем живы и существуют почти все, 'cause fuck the plot that's why.)</p><p>Ах да, Венди — сводная сестра Питера из мувивёрса Людей Икс. Вот эта — https://static.wikia.nocookie.net/xmenmovies/images/5/54/X-men-days-of-future-past-evan-peters-1-.jpg<br/>В каноне имени у неё нет, но по аналогии с Питером-Пьетро — Венди-Ванда.<br/>Сам Питер — времён пост-Апокалипсиса, просто ради контраста.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Привыкнуть к множественности Вселенных было легче лёгкого.<br/>
Ладно, может, Питер преувеличивал. Совсем чуть-чуть.<br/>
К тому же, он не выпрыгивал из своих серебристых штанов, как это делал Хэнк. (Метафорически, да и штаны Зверя были скучные, — но ему только дай волю). У Питера даже голова не кружилась: когда живёшь на других скоростях, приспособиться к новой картине мира — дело нескольких секунд. Минут, пускай минут, потому что порталы выглядели впечатляюще, и Питеру показалось, что он никогда в жизни ещё не передвигался так быстро, как на пути от одной Вселенной к другой. Он даже не успел как следует разглядеть стенки воронки, хотя был почти уверен, что они приятно алели, и не как внутренности космического чудовища (наличию которого он бы тоже не особо удивился). </p><p>	Привыкнуть к команде, которая действовала чуть более слаженно, чем Люди-Икс, было чуточку сложнее.<br/>
И нет, Питер не жаловался: он привык действовать в одиночку, и хоть какая-то помощь была уже неплоха. Лишь бы не стояли на пути. Лишь бы не позвали слишком поздно.<br/>
(Питер шутил, что вечно опаздывал, но в этом, конечно, была лишь доля шутки. Он действительно опаздывал — тогда, когда этого делать не стоило.)<br/>
И Питеру нравилось быть героем. Правда, нравилось, — хотя, назови его так, и он сбегает до ближайшего магазина хозяйственных товаров и сделает из тебя лучшую туалетную мумию, которую ты не видел в жизни. Не видел, потому что ты будешь внутри.<br/>
В общем, Мстители впечатляли. И почти сразу же дали знать, что они Мстители, выкрикнув в любой другой ситуации прозвучавший бы по-дурацки клич. В пылу битвы это звучало почти… круто.<br/>
Питер даже остановился рядом со Скоттом, чтобы многозначительно хмыкнуть — потратил на это драгоценную секунду, между прочим! Но на этот раз ей можно было пожертвовать. Мстители неплохо справлялись и сами.</p><p>	— Для команды, в которой есть робот, — серьёзно, ребят, вы из ретробудущего что ли? — очень даже ничего, — заявил он после, когда улеглась пыль, и из разрывов в ткани Вселенной перестали переть тёмные сущности. «Тёмные» не в смысле цвета, а в плане намерений, — потому что светились они как дискотечные огни.<br/>
— Это костюм, — гулко раздалось из-под шлема Воителя. — Мелкий ты…<br/>
Ярко-красные глаза на серой маске развернулись к Питеру, и остаток фразы потонул в тишине.<br/>
— Что? — Питер дёрнул плечами, сгонял в шаурмечную за три улицы отсюда и вернулся с несколькими пакетами в руках и одной в зубах. — Мив? Йа угуфую.*<br/>
Ожидаемой реакцией было вовсе не направленное прямо в лицо Питера дуло огроменной пушки.<br/>
Ремарка о надежде на то, что шаурма и роботам понравится, умерла у него на языке.</p><p>	Скотт бы им гордился — Питер даже не попытался сбежать.<br/>
(Ладно-ладно, он добежал до Гринвич-вилладж, зацепился в темноте за цветок в горшке, выставленный рядом с итальянским рестораном, глотнул местного вина — не впечатлило — и вернулся). А потом почувствовал, что не может двинуть ни единым мускулом. Подобные ситуации в своей жизни Питер мог по пальцам пересчитать. По собственным, а не по всем тем, которые был в состоянии перечесть за секунду своего драгоценного времени. И никогда ещё его не останавливали вот так, одним движением руки.<br/>
Довольно изящным, надо сказать.<br/>
А потом девица в красном корсете вышла вперёд и буквально выплюнула ему в лицо:<br/>
— Да как ты смеешь?</p><p>	***</p><p>	Её звали Вандой, и они делили одну фамилию на двоих.<br/>
Нет, не так.<br/>
Её звали Алой Ведьмой, и не зря, потому что всполохи красной энергии действительно походили на волшебство. Голос её звучал в голове Питера эхом, и у него горели виски, и сдавливало грудную клетку.<br/>
Кто бы мог подумать, что на выручку ему придёт робот. Который оказался не костюмом. Вроде бы.<br/>
Робота звали Вижном. И технически он был синтезоидом, но Питера было не провести. Роботы есть роботы, даже (особенно?) с душой.<br/>
Вижн был благоразумным. Возможно, единственным благоразумным во всей их супергеройской шайке (это ли не иронично?). А ещё он носил кольцо на безымянном пальце левой руки. Кольцо, которое очень красноречиво сочеталось с тем, что болталось у Ванды Макси… у Алой Ведьмы на шее.<br/>
Что ж, Питер скорее бы удивился, если бы в этой команде не было женатиков.</p><p>	К недоразумениям Питер тоже почти привык.<br/>
Он всё ещё помнил неловкость, которая била по тормозам всякий раз, когда с его языка вот-вот срывалось «Эрин Леншер, ты — мой отец».<br/>
Она, конечно, и в подмётки не годилась той неловкости, которую он испытывал сейчас, сидя на слишком уютном диване на базе Мстителей (у них была база!) и выслушивая обстоятельный рассказ о демоне с его лицом. Они, конечно, не называли этого демона «демоном». Но если что-то лезет из параллельного измерения, дьявольски хохочет и жаждет высушить все доступные источники мощи и повелевать жалкими людишками, то впору называть его подобающе.<br/>
Привыкнуть к тому факту, что какая-то очень тёмная сущность с очень тёмным чувством юмора, — кто вообще станет называться Мефистофелем? — носила в этом Вселенной лицо Питера, было сложнее. Он успел дважды сгонять до палатки с чуро в Квинсе и съесть свой третий или четвёртый завтрак, прежде чем эта мысль вообще улеглась в его голове.<br/>
— Серьёзно? — наконец, произнёс он, глядя на своих далёких родственников — милая семейка с цветовой координацией, в меру странная, но Питер видал и не такое — хотя получилось что-то больше похожее на «Севьовно?». Говорить за едой всё ещё было одной из его лучших защитных стратегий. Люди (и роботы тоже, судя по Вижну) редко испытывали к говорившему с набитым ртом что-то кроме лёгкого раздражения.<br/>
Алая Ведьма (а Питер-то думал, что в школе Ксавьера имена себе выбирали слишком буквально) поднимала на него взгляды украдкой, и всякий раз бледнела, словно смотрела на привидение.<br/>
То, что самый быстрый человек на этой планете, который тоже носил его фамилию, не смог сбежать от своей смерти, Питер узнает чуть позже.</p><p>	***</p><p>	«Воспринимай это как тест-драйв», — говорили себе Питер, в очередной раз врываясь на Землю-19999** без стука. А потом радовался, что так и не рассказал про себя Леншеру. Если с Мстителями, величайшими героями Земли, или как там они себя называли, было так сложно, то страшно было представить, какие потрясающие обеды ждали бы его в компании международного террориста и уважаемого профессора. Питеру почему-то всегда представлялось, что Ксавьер найдёт причину там присутствовать.<br/>
Вижн был чрезвычайно вежлив — даже когда со всей учтивостью саркастично посылал тебя проветриться.<br/>
Ванда была холодной, как морозы её малой родины (Питер побывал и там, из любопытства, — ему всегда нравилось перебегать океаны). Но, как и любая зима, она постепенно смягчалась. У них оказалось немало общих тем для разговоров: не только среди старой медиа и не только в разряде геройских проблем.<br/>
Когда настала весна, они поговорили по-настоящему.<br/>
Питер рассказал ей про Венди. Хотя он никому не рассказывал про Венди: она была подростком, а, значит, той ещё занозой.<br/>
Летом Питер стал заводить разговоры и с Венди. К осени он вдруг понял, что у него каким-то невообразимым образом появилось две настоящих сестры.</p><p> </p><p>	***</p><p>	Именно общение с Венди подготовило его к племянникам.<br/>
Хотя на самом деле ничто не могло подготовить Питера к межпространственным племянникам, просто тогда он этого ещё не знал.</p><p>	Был один из тех вторников, когда злодеи покрупнее берут выходной, а в город выходят конструкторы гигантских Робо-Клоунов и гениальные изобретатели Луча Смерти, который заставлял любого несчастного говорить капителью.*** Питер просто пробегал мимо. Буквально.<br/>
Он не рассчитывал наткнуться на группу разряженных супергероев, воюющих с пчелиным роем, который собирался в одного человекоподобного нациста.**** Но Питер ведь был героем. У него даже имя супергеройское появилось! (Но если им кто-нибудь воспользуется, он соберёт этих вот самых пчёл и засунет их…)<br/>
В общем, помочь ближнему суперу своему было самым верным решением.<br/>
Питер не рассчитывал, что среди них будет другой спидстер. Настолько не рассчитывал, что ему пришлось отклониться в самый последний момент, и он задел девушку в фиолетовом. Конечно, тут же развернулся, поймал её и поставил на место, но всё же успел услышать.<br/>
— Томми, ещё раз так сделаешь, я тебе твои гоглы…<br/>
Любопытство почти победило, и Питер чуть было не развернулся, чтобы услышать окончание фразы. К счастью, его отвлекли пчёлы.<br/>
Он честно пытался как можно аккуратнее собрать их в банку: какими бы злыми ни были эти пчёлы, они также были частью экосистемы. Наверное. Ладно, может, и нет, но Питер ухватился за первую пришедшую в его голову мысль и стащил на ближайшей веранде бесхозную посудину. Аккуратно с пчёлами не получилось: часть из них неудачно размазалась по его новенькой форме (ну и что с того, что он совместил приятное с полезным, и ещё и немного похвалился; серо-зелёный материал, которым со школой Ксавьера поделилась Шури, отлично сидел). Питеру оставалось только радоваться, что пострадал не он один.<br/>
Второму спидстеру явно пришла в голову та же идея. А, может, он её украл.<br/>
Но открыть рот и сообщить об этом во всеуслышанье Питер не успел.<br/>
Потому что неизвестный спидстер не остановился прямо напротив него, как это сделал бы любой другой нормальный герой.<br/>
Он даже не притормозил — со всей дури вмазался куда-то Питеру в плечо, подхватил выпавшую из его рук банку и позвал своего брата.<br/>
У близнецов Максимовых была отличная память на лица.</p><p>	***</p><p>	Питер знал о том, что у его межпространственной сестры были сыновья. Он не был уверен в специфике того, как это вообще было возможно, — пусть даже синтезоиды и во многом отличались от роботов. Но да, где-то там они существовали. И Питер не особо торопился с ними встретиться, потому что с этим не торопилась Ванда.<br/>
Что ж. Она наверняка совсем не так представляла себе их первую встречу.<br/>
Хотя, спросите Питера, и он первым скажет, что ими стоило гордиться. В конце концов, в последний раз остановить Питера Максимова, самого быстрого человека в парочке известных Вселенных, удалось самой Алой Ведьме, одному из Мстителей. (И всё же, по такой логике Питер ожидал, что Билли Максимов будет носить прозвище типа «Синего Варлока». Хотя Томми не разочаровал: существовал ли более бьющий по лбу позывной, чем «Скорость»?)<br/>
Яростный порыв защитить свою семью? Этого Питер ожидал. А вот чего он не ожидал, так это того, что с младшими Максимовыми общаться окажется куда легче, чем с Венди.<br/>
(«Просто ты с ними на одном ментальном уровне», — скажет она ему, когда он сделает ошибку и упомянет об этом в разговоре. И заливисто рассмеётся, когда Питер мотнёт головой и начнёт возражать, потому что «Билли скорее в батю, куда разумн… так, стоп. Эй!»)</p><p>	***</p><p>	Привыкнуть ко множественности Вселенных было легче лёгкого.<br/>
Может, в одной из них Питер был наследным принцем, и ему не приходилось воровать телевизоры. Может, в другой он был самым обычным человеком, — который утолял жажду скорости как мог, на треках, внутри гоночных тачек. Питер считал, что ему в какой-то степени повезло.<br/>
(И, если уж совсем начистоту, он предпочитал ту Вселенную, где был мёртв, той, где мерзко хихикал и ломал людям — и не только людям — жизни.)</p><p>	Привыкнуть к тому, что Питер стал частью ещё одной большой семьи, было куда сложнее.<br/>
Но он ведь был самым быстрым человеком на Земле. Догонит и этот концепт.<br/>
____________________________________________<br/>
*— Мир? Я угощаю<br/>
**устоявшийся номер мувивёрса, я отказываюсь называть MCU-недоразумение Землёй-616, Мистерио, иди нафиг.<br/>
***приветы пратчеттовскому Смерти.<br/>
****да, был такой.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>